


as I want you to be

by FreshBrains



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, POV Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Hux uses one finger to tilt Ren’s chin upwards. “No hiding behind that hair of yours. Look at me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux, Come as You Are [Nirvana]_. 
> 
> Title from the song as well.

Ren’s quarters are cold, but somehow, Hux knew they would be.

He arrives in full dress—hair neat under his hat, boots polished, gloves creaking when he enters the code for Ren’s room. His blaster is still holstered at his hip. Before the doors open, he looks around to make sure they are alone.

When he enters the room, the chill sets in. He flicks his wrist out and checks his chronometer—right on time, as usual.

When he finally looks up, Ren is there, as instructed, and he is completely bared to the cool plasteel of the room.

Hux steps towards him, boots clipping the floor. “Hm,” he tuts. He uses one finger to tilt Ren’s chin upwards. “No hiding behind that hair of yours. Look at me.”

Ren shivers, goose-bumps breaking out across all his fine skin. Hux trails a gloved finger down Ren’s jaw, his collarbone, his chest. The other man’s cock is hard already, red and weeping at the tip, but Hux will not touch him yet. Ren meets his eyes, and his gaze is dark, pupils blown with an all-encompassing need.

“Perfection,” Hux murmurs. Holding Ren’s gaze, he removes his gloves. “Now we can begin.”


End file.
